The invention relates to an apparatus for applying a tissue adhesive on the basis of human or animal proteins for seamlessly or seam-supportingly connecting human or animal tissue or organ parts, for sealing wounds, stopping bleedings and the like, which tissue adhesive is formed in situ by bringing together solutions of the proteins and of clot-promoting coagulation factors, which apparatus comprises a holding means for a plurality of syringe bodies ending in coni, advantageously standardized one-way syringe bodies of synthetic material.
When using a tissue adhesive of the defined kind, a solution containing factor XIII and fibrinogen is mixed with a solution containing thrombin and is applied onto the laceration site to be adhered or protected. Known modes of application consist in applying the one solution onto the site of adhesion and coating the same with the other solution, or premixing the two solutions in a mixing vessel or also on a drop tray, drawing it into a syringe and then applying it onto the site to be adhered.
Both methods have disadvantages: With the first method a hardening of the surface will occur prematurely due to the different viscosities of the two solutions, before an intensive mixing has taken place. The realization of the second method requires a great skill of the medical personnel, since the hardening of the adhesive takes place soon after the two solutions are combined. Bringing together the components, mixing them, drawing them in a syringe, and applying them onto the site to be adhered have to be effected within few seconds. This method therefore is limited to a few fields of application only.
An arrangement of the initially-defined kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,083. The syringe bodies are seized by a clamp-like holding means, and the coni of the syringe bodies are inserted in a Y-piece. In this Y-piece the two components of the tissue adhesive are mixed, wherein a hardening of the tissue adhesive in the Y-piece in the event of a short-time interruption in the injection procedure is inevitable. Therefore, after such an interruption the Y-piece must to be exchanged, which is cumbersome.